The Call
This is Episode 4 of Unstable Times Season 1, song choice is Battle Against a True Hero (with actual lyrics, it's from Undertale) (Whether I change the song or not hasn't been decided yet) Enjoy, read, comment :) The Call Every hero has to make a serious choice Fight with honor, make your rivals fear your voice Snowfire's POV Snowfire had big problems. She groaned as her clanmates argued back and forth with her, Hawkflight called out, "That was a complete disregard for your father's death! Darkstar had it coming to him, why didn't you act? He deserves it!" Snowfire snapped at him, "We would be no better than him if we acted then and now, he'll get what's coming to him, Hawkflight, now sit down!" Hawkflight huffed, and sat down begrudgingly, Snowfire eyed Leafwind, who frowned. Snowfire waved them all off, some looked affronted, while others finally accepted Snowfire's desicion. Snowfire walked up to Leafwind, one of her kits, Stonekit, was playing with her tail, Snowfire laughed softly, and mewed, "They'll be apprentices soon enough." Leafwind twitched her whiskers, "Don't listen to them, Snowfire, as much as I understand their animosity, you made the right choice, Jaystar would've been proud." She mewed calmly. Snowfire sighed, "I don't know if I did or not, I understand their animosity too much, but I would be no better than Darkstar if I acted, I thought I had made that clear to them." Leafwind pointed out gently, "Cats don't want to listen to a harsh truth, attacking Darkstar then and there would have been disregarding your father's memory, and Hawkfeather's." Snowfire looked at the weary queen, she had still been unable to accept Hawkfeather's death, Stonekit mewed at Snowfire, "Am I going to be an apprentice soon? I don't wanna wait!" Snowfire laughed, and brushed her tail at the younger cat's head, "Gotta wait a little bit more, Stonekit, then you'll definately be made an apprentice, I bet you'll be a great apprentice." Stonekit cheered, "Yay!" He bounced around his mother, his sister, Flamekit, padded up to them, and stared up at Snowfire in curiousity. Leafwind gently pushed Stonekit, who squeaked. "They're growing too fast for me." Leafwind laughed softly. Snowfire laughed as well, "Did I grow that fast?" Leafwind twitched her whiskers sadly, "Not really, don't get me wrong, you're a big cat now. It was unfortunate that Owlflight, my only sister, died giving birth to you prematurely, without her, it took a while for you to fully grow, I understood the hardship you would have to go through just for cats to not see you as weak." Snowfire froze, "I'm sorry." She mewed quietly. Leafwind twitched her whiskers, "You remind me a little bit of her, I guess that's enough for me to know she's smiling down on us from Starclan." "I was always told I was like Jaystar." Snowfire mused. Leafwind laughed, "In a way, I knew him way back, remember, you're more like Owlflight then you are your father." Snowfire couldn't help but twitch her whiskers as well, she saw Vinespeck in her side vision, she turned to the medicine cat, who bowed, and mewed, "So? What happened at the gathering?" Snowfire sighed, "Well, a couple things, it's been decided that the medicine cat gathering's will continue, medicine cats will have protection from battles, unless of course, you attack first." Vinespeck got a distant look in her eyes, "Been a long time since I spoke with Starclan." She mewed calmly. Snowfire continued, "Everyone has made it clear their borders are going to be watched carefully, tensions are high, I'm pretty sure half my clan is mad at me for not confronting Darkstar." Vinespeck looked at her thoughtfully, then mewed, "It was your choice, a wise one in my opinion. I don't think you want to restart the war, that's when your clan-mates deaths would be in vain." Snowfire puffed out a breath, "At least you agree with me, but I don't think they're as willing to listen." She mewed, and nodded in the direction of the warriors den, where some cats were still mumbling to each-other, it caused a shiver to go down Snowfire's back. Leafwind seemed to notice this. "Don't worry about it, Snowfire." Leafwind mewed calmly. Snowfire shook her head, and thought painfully, What else was I supposed to do, Hawkfeather drilled into my head that stupid actions will cause stupid deaths, but the right actions might cause stupid fights, leading to infighting. ''She mewed, "I'm going to go rest, I'll have their apprentice ceremony soon, Leafwind, I promise, Vinespeck," she turned to the older she-cat who looked at her curiously, "If you see something, anything, from Starclan, please let me know." Vinespeck bowed her head, then whispered, "Of course, but if Starclan wants to talk to you, you can be sure they'll do so." "I don't have dreams a lot." Snowfire whispered, ''But the thought of seeing all my friends and family again is a comforting though, but I need to remember, they're dead, they're not coming back. No matter if I kill Darkstar, or bring justice from all cats involved, that won't bring them back. She thought sadly. Vinespeck mewed, "Things can change, I've seen cats younger than you have odd dreams." Snowfire scoffed, "Maybe they just had overactive imaginations." She noticed Leafwind tense up, but she ignored it. Vinespeck twitched her whiskers, "Maybe, but with that logic, every prophecy that foretold death could have been preventable, I wouldn't dismiss dreams so easily, even if they're not from Starclan, there's always a meaning behind them." She whispered quietly. Snowfire twitched her tail, "When was the last time you got a prophecy?" She asked. Vinespeck laughed gently, "I never had received one from Starclan." Snowfire widened her eyes in surprise, Vinespeck was the medicine cat she always knew, wise, if a bit aloof. Vinespeck murmured, "I have gotten dreams, but not full on prophecies, just little signs, my mentor was the one that got one, but even then it was too vague." "Your mentor?" Snowfire asked curiously, trying to remember back to when she was born, but there was only darkness. "Yes." Vinespeck mewed, but said nothing more. She looked up, and bowed, "I'm grateful that the medicine cat gatherings can start once again, and I don't have to live in fear of being attacked unequally, like Foxtail did." "Foxtail, was he the Windclan medicine cat?" Snowfire asked. Vinespeck nodded, Leafwind had padded away, her kittens on her tail. Vinespeck continued, "He was struck down trying to save an injured enemy, it was terrible to hear about. He was always... Optimistic, I guess, too optimistic, just like my mentor." Snowfire frowned, "I can see why Sootstar was bitter." She whispered quietly. Vinespeck looked at the warriors den, "Then, maybe you can fully see why your warriors are angry, you can accept that taking action will not bring your father back, but that's not what they want," she mewed calmly, Snowfire blinked and she added, "They want vengeance, they want closure, your father was respectable, open-minded, to have to die like he did was unforgivable." Snowfire hissed, "I watched Hawkfeather die to protect me and the clan," she growled, "''I ''still haven't erased that image from my mind. I probably never will." Vinespeck frowned, "I do not expect you to, what you had to see was terrible, but you should have known that being a warrior sometimes meant having to watch your own clanmates fall in battle, it is a part of being a warrior." She pointed out. Snowfire looked away from her, "Your mentor didn't die." She growled. Vinespeck widened her eyes, then Snowfire raised an eye-brow when she looked around quickly, "I don't see him here," she mewed sarcastically, then sighed, "Snowfire, I had to get told my mentor died, I never even got the chance to say good-bye." Snowfire narrowed her eyes, then asked, "How do you know that he's not out there somewhere?" Vinespeck mewed, "I don't, but, if that's the case, Yewstar was very convincing, but what purpose would he have for lying?" Snowfire shrugged, Vinespeck sighed, "I guess I'll know the truth when I go to that gathering," Snowfire blinked when she laughed, "It's ironic, Hawkfeather himself was there apparently. I asked him, and even he seemed confused, as if he couldn't believe it was real, for a while, Hawkfeather was despondent." Snowfire mewed, "Hawkfeather, despondent? I find that hard to believe." She mused. "My mentor was his father figure, Hawkfeather never told you this, but his father left before he was born, his mother all but abandoned him, my mentor was really the only one there, yet, when the news was brought up, I swore Hawkfeather didn't believe it himself, and I wanted so badly to believe that Yewstar was wrong." Vinespeck explained. Snowfire whispered, "Hawkfeather never told me anything about that." "I wouldn't expect him to, even after that shock, he still... Somewhat retained his sense of humor, but it became more dry, you wouldn't know the difference, he had a lot more brighter outlook before my mentor died, but all you've ever known is him being your mentor, even if he was open about you with other things," Vinespeck mewed, "I guess he didn't tell you to not make you feel down, and I respect him for that." Snowfire frowned, and looked at the stars, Is... That true...? Did my father know all of this? She thought sadly. "Jaystar tried everything in his power to find out the truth, but as you can see..." Vinespeck waved her tail around camp, "That chance was taken away from them both." She answered calmly. "You sound rather calm about it, you sound like you were close to your mentor." Snowfire pointed out gently. Vinespeck laughed, "I was, he taught me everything I knew. I respected him as a clanmate and as a medicine cat." Snowfire twitched her whiskers as the older cat lamented on the past, Vinespeck shrugged, "Whether he is alive or dead, I'm sure we'll all see each-other again." She mewed. Snowfire watched as she turned and walked away. She could still hear the whispers of her clanmates, she sighed, and thought, I know I made the right desicion, what is this... Tugging feeling I'm getting? I wanted to do something different, but what would that have done? She sighed, and walked up to the leaders tree. She stared up at it for a long time, Snowfire could almost see her father calling meetings; all the happy and peaceful cats, Snowfire growled, "I swear, I'll bring this clan back from the brink, I swear it as a Thunderclan cat. I won't let all you repaired be destroyed again." Snowfire looked up at the stars, fire now in her eyes, "I swear, I'll do whatever it takes." She whispered dangerously. Die in battle to perpetuate your name or run from danger just to live another day! Ashpaw's POV Real hero's never fear the pain or death Every warrior fights until their final breath Ashpaw followed Fogheart closely the day after, the gathering still ringing in his mind. Snowfire, the new Thunderclan leader, was awesome. Maybe Fogheart was wrong about Thunderclan, that cat alone seemed strong enough to stand up to Darkstar, I find that impressive. He thought excitedly "Are you paying attention, Ashpaw?" Fogheart asked darkly. Ashpaw nodded quickly as they returned to the spot the tabby was. Fogheart indicated for Ashpaw to relax and wait. Ashpaw obeyed, and sat under the willow tree, the light branches waving with the wind, he flicked his tail in temptation, but he knew Fogheart would just yell at him for goofing off. Soon, the tabby had returned, Fogheart mused, "So, how's it been?" "The cats are agitated, they see Snowfire's desicion as weak." He reported. Ashpaw flicked his ear at the conversation, but pretended he wasn't listening. "Weak, but wise," Fogheart laughed, "I kind of wish she took a go at Darkstar, this would make everything easier." "Thunderclan does too, apparently." The tabby tom mumbled. Fogheart shook his head in disappointment, "I won't lie though, she's a strong cat. The way she worded her anger at Darkstar, maybe Jaystar's death effected her more than others, would you know why that is?" He asked carefully. "Don't be surprised, she's Jaystar's only living daughter." The tabby tom reported, this finally made Ashpaw pay attention closely, he kept his eyes on the willow branches though, however, temptation no longer knawed at him, this was more interesting than willow branches in the wind. Fogheart laughed louder, "Wow! She looks nothing like him, but it makes sense, she had the same air as him, I should have known that they had some sort of relation." "The kicker is, Hawkfeather was her mentor." The tabby tom twitched his whiskers. This made Fogheart stop in his tracks, Ashpaw finally chanced looking at the two warriors, he mewed grimly, "That... Could be an issue for us." "Why would it be an issue?" The tabby tom asked. "That might throw a wrench in my plan if she recognises me, I believe she was there, and witnessed his death, that might throw her over the edge, not at Darkstar, but at me, and that's not what I want." Fogheart mumbled darkly. The tabby tom widened his eyes, then huffed in exasperation. Ashpaw finally turned back to the willow tree as the tom mewed coldly, "I wouldn't worry too much about it, she's taking the passive route, but who knows how long that will last, her clan is screaming for justice, she might crack under the pressure... They always do." Fogheart shook his head dismissively, "Until then, we need to be careful." He mewed calmly. Ashpaw looked down as Fogheart walked up to him, the tabby tom's tail leaving into the bushes, and he asked carefully, "So, were you paying attention?" "No," Ashpaw lied, "All I heard was something about Jaystar being Snowfire's father." "Looks like you were partly paying attention, that's enough for me for now. Next time, I want you to pay close attention," Fogheart mewed calmly, "You heard right, she is Jaystar's kin, and she's going to help us displace Darkstar." "Displace?" Ashpaw mused. "Remove him from leadership position so a more capable leader can take his place." Fogheart explained flatly, Ashpaw shrugged, and thought, Innocent enough, I guess? But, Darkstar isn't old or anything, and how would Snowfire help? This sounds like a plan that a kitten came up with, like me, I'm bad at making plans. ''His thoughts drifted off, Fogheart seemed to notice this, and flicked Ashpaw's nose with his tail. Fogheart asked, "What do you think?" Ashpaw looked up at his mentor curiously, and mused, "You... Want to know what I think?" He asked. Fogheart mumbled, "I'm not going to ask twice." Ashpaw mewed, "Well, it doesn't make sense for Snowfire to help. She's a Thunderclan cat, why would she help us?" "She'll be helping us indirectly, and unknowingly." Fogheart explained, Ashpaw noticed a intrigued look appear in his eyes, it made Ashpaw shiver. "So... Like not meaning to do something but doing it?" Ashpaw mused. Fogheart nodded, and Ashpaw mumbled, "Well, I mean, if you wanted her to snap, it's enough to push someone's button, isn't that what she said started the last war? You can just avoid a confrontation with her entirely if you're worried about her kicking your tail." He pointed out curiously. He blinked when Fogheart widened his eyes, Ashpaw watched as Fogheart twitched his whiskers for once, and mewed, "You... Raise an interesting point, Ashpaw. Trust me though, she'd want to do a lot more than 'kick my tail' as you put it." Ashpaw was about to say something, but Fogheart beat him to it, "I want you to go hunt, this time get some frogs, we do still have cats that like them." He grunted flatly, Ashpaw thought, ''He's back, maybe I'm imagining things, I've been told I have an overactive imagination. He obeyed his mentor's instructions, and ran deep into Shadowclan's dark territory, Ashpaw listened the whispers of the wind surrounding him, he gasped when he hearda small chirp of a bird. He crouched low, his whiskers twitching in anticipation. He caught it rather clumsily, as it squaked as he killed it. He flicked his ears for the noise of retreating food, Ashpaw sighed when there was none, and hid the bird under a root. He jumped when something landed on the branch above him, he looked up curiously to see a hawk staring down at him with wide amber eyes. Ashpaw wiggled his torso, and asked, "You want to become food too? I'm not afraid of you, you can't even pick me up, I'm too big now!" He mewed loudly. The hawk only stared at this outburst, Ashpaw ducked when it nosedived towards him, he watched it fly to another branch, and stare back at him. "Huh?" Ashpaw mused, and followed it. The hawk flew away when he neared, and he huffed, "Hey! I don't have time to play chase!" He called after it. Ashpaw continued chasing after it anyways, past the Shadowclan border, he bonked his head on rock, and snapped, "Hey! That hurt!" He called to the hawk in annoyance. He watched as the hawk unfurled it's wings, and it flew into a dark cave, he chased after it again. He stopped when he reached an opening in the tunnel, it was wide, with a small spotlight, the hawk was nowhere to be found. He huffed, and was about to turn back, but something in the light caught his eye. He heard a faint voice call his name, he asked loudly, "Hello? You know my name?" "Of course we know your name." A cat mewed calmly. Ashpaw watched as the cave lit up in a grey colour, light mushrooms lit up the cave, it was almost mystical. Ashpaw asked, "How do you know it?" He blinked when mist started to rise up, he flicked his tail nervously. "I think I'm dreaming." He mumbled. "You aren't." A voice mewed. He blinked when a huge misty cat walked up to him, Ashpaw looked up at him fearfully. He couldn't tell the cat's pelt colour, but it was huge, Ashpaw was almost awed by it's size, he asked stupidly, "Are you a tiger or something?" The cat laughed gently, "No, little one. I am a cat like you are." "A clan cat?" Ashpaw asked curiously, "What clan are you?" "I am no longer a part of the clans." The cat mewed calmly. "So... You're a loner?" Ashpaw asked. The cat laughed, "No, Ashpaw. I'm no longer part of your world." Ashpaw stared at him, and he mused, "So, you're a figment of my imagination, right?" The cat twitched his whiskers, "If that makes you less afraid, feel free to think of me as such." He mewed. Ashpaw calmed down, and puffed out his chest, and stared up at the huge tom, "I'm not afraid! If you're a ghost! I'm not afraid of ghosts!" He mewed loudly. The cat leaned down to meet his gaze, and mewed calmly, "It's okay to be scared, you are young, your clanmates will understand, even warriors get afraid sometimes." "My mentor won't, I've never seen him afraid." Ashpaw admitted. The cat stood up, "You mean Fogheart." He pointed out. "Yeah... Wait, how'd you know that?" Ashpaw mused. "You can see a lot of things from Starclan." The cat answered. Ashpaw nodded in understanding, then asked quickly, "So... I was led here? I chased a hawk here, then you appeared, wait, this isn't the Moonpool, I'm not a medicine cat apprentice, why are you here talking to me?" "Because your mind is more open than your clan's," the cat whispered sadly, "I want to warn you, Ashpaw, you have a big heart and an open mind. But that comes with risk, a black fog may cloud your own heart and feelings, to the point you will no longer be able to see yourself and the world around you, your idealisim could destroy you and your clan." Ashpaw looked around as more shadows of cats walked around them, he whispered fearfully, "Who... Who are you? You're dead, right?" The tom fully stood up, Ashpaw widened his eyes to take it all in, then remembered the words he heard from Silvershade before he jumped into the conversation. You wouldn't know it from seeing him, he was a big strong cat. He was intimidating at first, but the first words out of his mouth would have you on the ground laughing. Ashpaw felt his jaw drop, "No way." The tom raised an eye-brow in confusion, Ashpaw leaned forwards, and whispered, "You're... My mentor killed you..." He laughed, which made Ashpaw jump, "Yeah, but that was my duty. My apprentice was in danger, that's what being a warrior is, you promise to protect your clan, even if it means your own life, I held that promise, and I intend on holding it for a long time." He answered calmly. Ashpaw asked, "I'm a Shadowclan cat, though, and I thought Starclan tried not to meddle in our affairs, that's what the medicine cat always told us." The bigger tom sighed, "I don't believe in that, however, I must resist sharing too much. All I can say is that you're part of something bigger, another war is brewing, your idealisim could decide it all. I believe that your a good cat, even if Shadowclan has a tainted reputation. I want to be sure that you'll always listen to your heart before you listen to outside forces." He mewed, and began to turn around. "Wait!" Ashpaw called, the tom looked back curiously. "You're Hawkfeather." He whispered. The tom twitched his whiskers, "That's right, Ashpaw, but my time has long gone, now it's your turn, show them. Show them that Shadowclan are just as honorable as the other clans, you're Shadowclan's only hope of redemption. I cannot stop you or the black cloud that is upon you, only you can pull through it." "That's a lot of responsibilty to put on an apprentice." Ashpaw laughed. Hawkfeather twitched his whiskers, "It's sad, it is. But I believe that Shadowclan deserves the chance, you don't have to listen to the ramblings of a long dead Thunderclan cat, but I wanted to talk to you, to not tell you what to do, but what my advice is. Listen to your instincts, they're more often right than wrong." He mewed calmly. Ashpaw watched the Thunderclan tom disappear, along with the light in the cave and the mist. He was left alone there, unsure if this was a dream or not. Shadowclan needs redemption? A Thunderclan cat wants to give them a second chance? Ashpaw thought quietly, as the light died inside the cave. Dedicating all their lives to just one cause Serve the clan and apply the rules and laws Ravenwing's POV Loyal warrior, keep marching on Shouting in one clear voice, every single dream, they had. Ravenwing walked up one of Windclan's many hills. He stopped at the top, and sat down, he sighed, and looked up at the sky. "Sorry I haven't been by to see you, then again, you'd probably point out that I'm tardy anyways, you're probably not surprised." Ravenwing joked halfheartedly. He looked down at the ground, a small marker was left on the spot his brother died. He bit his tongue, and mewed, "I guess, I came by for... Well pretty selfish reasons, but you're the only one I trusted to talk about my problems with, and let's be real here, you were the smart one. I can't even trust old Sooty with this one." Ravenwing could almost imagine the look on Foxtail's face, he flicked his tail, then sighed, "It's a doozy, so sit back wherever you are up there, you're going to love this, if you're even listening." He scented a rabbit not far off, but ignored it, focused intently on the space around him, "There's this she-cat, and I know you're a lot more open minded than other medicine cats, so, at least I don't have to worry about being judged by you," he joked softly, he sighed, then continued, "The real kicker, she's from Riverclan, I know it's against the warrior code, and I'm pretty sure I'd have a better chance with Ivyblossom, who don't get me wrong, is great. But I see her just as a friend, it would suck to break her heart like that. Silvershade makes me feel... Different, if that's the right word for it, I'm really bad at this." Ravenwing mumbled the last part under his breath. Ravenwing huffed, "If you're up there in Starclan, I don't understand why that code was placed. It doesn't matter right? Cats still died from all clans, I should be able to be happy with her, right?" He asked. There was no answer but the wind around him, he sighed, "I wish you were here, you would know what to do. My clanmates are probably expecting me and Ivyblossom to get together, but I can't force myself to feel something for her, that'd be wrong, that would just hurt her more in the end, and I don't want to do that." He flicked his ear when the wind hushed through the heather behind him, he murmured, "You're probably laughing, you'd say that I should just do what I believe is right, that sometimes the codes are bendable, that's why you fought so hard to save a cat who's clanmate would end up killing you." Ravenwing frowned, and whispered, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, but, I knew you did what you thought was right, even if other cats didn't agree." He blinked, "I respect what you did, and I swear that I'll do the same, even if I'm not a medicine cat, I believe that the clans can be peaceful again." He mewed determinedly. He stared at the marker, and laughed, "It was a nice talk, bro, thank you for listening, say hi to mom for me, I hope she's proud of you, after she beats you around the head a bit for doing that to her, like she always has, what a mom." He bowed his head, and turned away from the stone marker. He walked to the Riverclan border around the same time Silvershade had her patrol, but she didn't appear. He jumped when the reeds rustled, and she waddled up to him, her whiskers twitching. "You're looking great, as usual." Ravenwing observed with a laugh. Silvershade laughed, "Thanks, you okay? You look a bit down." She asked. Ravenwing bilnked, and laughed, "Ah, it's nothing, I'll talk to you about it later, but, you got to promise me something first." "Yeah, what?" She asked. Ravenwing looked at the river, "Teach me how to swim, oh, and, next time you decide to catch a fish for me, let's share it." He joked. Silvershade laughed again, Ravenwing flicked his tail happily, she mewed, "All right, I promise, but let's wait until a less... Turbulent time, okay? Stuff is going down in Riverclan, I won't be able to stay for long periods of time." Ravenwing felt his ears droop, then asked, "Is everything all right?" Silvershade huffed, "Sparrowstar being paranoid as usual." She shrugged, but there was sadness in her eyes, Ravenwing tipped his head, and joked, "Looks like I'm not the only one that's down. You want to talk about it?" Silvershade stared at him for a long time, then mewed, "His son, Blackpaw, was my apprentice, he died in battle, Sparrowstar hasn't been the same since." "Wow, that was brunt." Ravenwing commented, Silvershade pushed him gently. She whispered, "I felt like I could have done something more, I'm supposed to be a mentor, to protect him." Ravenwing frowned, and looked back at the hill, he murmured, "I gotcha, but you know, I bet he looked up to you, who wouldn't. I'm sure you were a great mentor." Silvershade twitched her whiskers, "He said that a lot, that he looked up to me, and that I was the best mentor he ever asked for." She whispered. Ravenwing pointed out, "See? I don't think Blackpaw would want you beating yourself up for something that happened in battle, he fought bravely." Silvershade looked like she was about to say something, but her ears flicked, then murmured, "The rest of the patrol is catching up to me, you better go, I'll see you, Ravenwing." "You bet!" Ravenwing laughed, and retreated away from the Riverclan border and Silvershade, he felt a pang in his heart as he returned to the Windclan camp and Ivyblossom came up to meet him. She asked gently, "You were at his marker, weren't you?" Ravenwing nodded dejectedly, she brushed his flank, and murmured, "He's looking down at us, he'll never leave our hearts." He watched as Iyblossom left, and shook his head, I can't... I like Silvershade, she's a great cat and a great friend, but so is Ivyblossom, I just don't feel that way for her, come on Foxtail... You're the smart one, give me something... Anything... He thought sadly as the sun began to set behind them. Honor the ones who are gone Fighting for the same noble cause Silvershade's POV Away from home in the wild Trying to survive alone. Silvershade walked with Sandsplash back to the Riverclan camp, she was babbling about something or other. Silvershade wasn't fully paying attention, her latest meeting with Ravenwing on her mind, Is he being honest, does he really think Blackpaw wouldn't want me blaming myself? Sounds like Blackpaw... She thought. "Silvershade, you okay?" Sandsplash asked, "You seem kind of out of it today." Silvershade blinked, then laughed, "Yeah, just got a lot on my mind, don't worry." Sandsplash nodded in assent, then mewed, "I'm sure we'll get fishing duty again, it's starting to get boring, plus the patrols getting reinforced since the last gathering, what did you think of the new Thunderclan leader?" She asked quickly. Silvershade processed all of this very slowly. "She surprised me, I wasn't expecting Thunderclan to bounce back that fast." Silvershade mused. "Did you believe what she said? She also stood up to Darkstar, that must be a good sign, means Thunderclan still isn't ready to go down." Sandsplash observed. Silvershade laughed softly, "She has a lot of resolve for someone as young as her, a lot of what she said made sense, I just hope she doesn't feel pressured, look at Sparrowstar, Blackpaw's death and the pressure alone crushed him." Sandsplash frowned at the mention of Blackpaw, "He would have been a great warrior." "He would have been the best." Silvershade mumbled sadly. The she-cats continued on in silence, until Sandsplash broke it, "Anyways, I'm pretty sure Sparrowstar doesn't blame you, Blackpaw knew the risks. You both tried to stop him, he wouldn't listen." Silvershade only nodded as they returned to the hustle and bustle of camp, queens were herding their kits for bed, Rockfur still hadn't returned from the Riverclan border patrol. Silvershade bowed when Sparrowstar walked past her, but he paid her no mind as he jumped onto the rock to wait for the Shadowclan border patrol to roll in with their report. Sparrowstar called Sandsplash and Silvershade, "How was the Windclan border?" "Quiet, as usual, you know Sootstar doesn't want to pick a fight." Silvershade answered. Sparrowstar only nodded slowly, however Silvershade bristled when a too familiar rustic scent hit her nose. She gasped when the Riverclan border patrol came in, dragging Rockfur, the Riverclan deputy, on the ground. Sparrowstar widened his eyes in horror, Silvershade jumped up however, and asked quickly, "What happened?" "We were attacked!" Thornpaw squeaked fearfully. Sparrowstar hissed, "Is Rockfur still alive?" Silvershade growled, "He won't be for long if we don't get him to Mistpelt." The warriors dragging him nodded, and beelined for Mistpelt's den. Silvershade sighed, and jumped when Sparrowstar walked up to her. "You look troubled, Silvershade." He mumbled. "It's nothing, Sparrowstar." She mumbled. Sparrowstar narrowed his eyes, then looked at the nursery, Silvershade blinked when he asked, "Would you like another apprentice, Silvershade?" Silvershade jumped up, and asked, "Really?" Sparrowstar blinked, "You are one of my best warriors." Silvershade wanted to point out her last apprentice died, but didn't, she only bowed in acceptance and could only watched as Sparrowstar walked away, a distant look in his eyes. She looked up at the stars, and thought, If you're looking down at me from up there, Blackpaw, how are you holding up? I hope you got your warrior name up there at least, you deserve it. Silvershade sighed, and walked to the medicine cat den to see how Rockfur was doing. Mistpelt was doing her work, and was ushering the patrol out, she sighed when Silvershade walked in, "I know better than to argue with you, just sit on the side though, he's on the brink, I might not be able to save him." "He was my mentor, are you sure...?" Silvershade mused, unable to bear another death of a cat she cared about. Mistpelt nodded, "Come on Silvershade, that's what being a warrior is sometimes, I thought Rockfur of all cats would have drilled that into your head." She mused. "He did, when I woke up, when I ate, when I went to go sleep." Silvershade pointed out. Mistpelt laughed softly, "I'll try my best, Silvershade, but only time will tell." Time will tell, huh...? Silvershade mused as the stars above twinkled in the sky. Feelings clashing while you pretend That the bloodstains one day will dry Category:Birdpaw's Fanfictions Category:Shows